wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions/WolfQuest 2.7
WolfQuest 2.7 is the first update to the game since October 2011. It is a separate project from 2.5.1 and all previous versions in the respect that it will be the first game in WolfQuest's history to require payment to play, as confirmed by the WolfQuest Team. Versions older than 2.5 were all available for free from the moment they were made available on the website by the development team after all testing had finished and the game had been finalized. 2.7.0 and newer builds are available on Windows and Mac computers and IOS, Kindle and Android mobile devices. Both versions benefit from past and future patches. Features There are a number of new features introduced with the update, including a number of bug fixes present in the previous version(s). *'Rendered or particle fur' or "fuzz"; visible on all wolves, bears, coyotes, elk and hare. *'Customization options', such as new coat colors. **Other special customizations. (Radio collar, scars, injuries/deformations... etc.) *'Dynamic wind' affects scent trails and changes hunting tactics! *'Reworked and improved' AI behaviors for all NPCs. **Elk and the mate are much smarter about avoiding obstacles. **Healthy/strong cow elk will stand and defend themselves, much like the bull. Weaker elk will still flee. *'Dispersal wolves' (potential mates) are determined by the player's experience. *'Multiplayer Improvements' has been switched to photon back-end to allow for more robust MP sessions. **Also features the full Slough Creek episode: raise young pups with the help of friends! **'Private games' allow voice chat and text chat (filtered only through a naughty words list), while public games are restricted to phrased chat. *''Lost River, a new map set in a fictional location outside of Yellowstone National Park. *'Achievementswolfquest.org • Tablet version: Achievements to be earned while playing if logged into an account. *'''Refined auto-savingwolfquest.org • Auto-save. *A more expressive range of emotes. *Improved game world environments. (Mac/Win versions only.) For more information, please visit: wolfquest.org • [WolfQuest FAQ New features!] In-App Purchases In-app purchases, or IAP, grant optional extra features that the user may opt to buy. The team may occasionally decide to develop and release new add-on content in a patch update that will be available to buy once testing of new content has been completed. Content offered may be purely cosmetic, offering no in-game benefits besides vanity and appearance. On the 28th of December 2014, Dave confirmed that in-app purchases would be available within the tablet versionwolfquest.org • Re: WQ: Tablet version: Wolf customization options; continued on next page.. This is a logical decision due to the team having used their own resources to fund the app. IAP will not be present in the computer versions for technical reasons. Revenue earned through app-related purchases will be put back into the project. Demo The free trial edition was unveiled and officially launched via Itch.io on November 12th 2015.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2418956#p2418956 In March 2016, it also went live as a free download via the Steam store. The trial offers new and returning players the full Amethyst Mountain episode in single player, original coats and seven new howls. Players cannot equip new coats or customizations, progress to Slough Creek, nor can they explore Lost River in the demo. Pricing The updated game and most, if not all future versions will require some form of payment to download or playwolfquest.org • WQ 2.7 costs $10. Is it worth it? Dave confirming that there are no plans to make the new game free.. The reason behind this is that Eduweb have sunk their own funding resources into the game. In the past, funding would be sought after by Minnesota Zoo, but as a result of them distancing themselves from the project, this no longer appears to be the case. With the update that was posted in 2012, Minnesota Zoo had stepped down from pursuing WolfQuest development. This complicates funding a bit and may mean that future updates require payment(s) to play or unlock certain features. For tablet devices. in-app purchases will be available via a store option on the splash screen. For the computer versions, players will have the option of downloading and installing a free demo version or buying the full game with everything included. If $10 seems like a low asking price, players are more than welcome to give the team a tip.wolfquest.org • WQ 2.7 Pricing Release & Distribution Almost a week after the demo/trial version was made available, the full version launched on the 17th. Purchasing the game through Itch.io grants players the ability to throw in a tip to support the project. Itch.io On November 18th 2015, Eduweb announced the release of the paid full version on Itch.io. Purchasing the game through Itch.io grants customers a free Steam key and the ability to offer a tip to support the project and its future development. Buying the game through Itch.io is recommended as they only take a smaller cut from the team's sales plus all customers receive a complimentary Steam key to redeem at no extra cost from the popular client by Valve, who take a bigger cut. Steam On December 10th 2015, Eduweb announced that 2.7 had been pushed to Steam Greenlight and urged players to vote for the game if they were interestedwolfquest.org • WolfQuest on Steam Greenlight!. By December 23rd, WolfQuest was successfully Greenlit. On March 25th 2016, WolfQuest was officially launched on the store. Within hours of release, it reached the top of the "Popular New Releases" chart list.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2449353#p2449353 Gallery Placeholder.png|Feel free to contribute your 2.7.X images to the gallery! Indev The following gallery contains images that were originally teased via this topic of the WolfQuest community forum. Pup 2015.png|Puppy with more realistic fur- note the "fuzzy" rendering. Wolfquest 2.7.jpg|More 'fuzz' fur rendering on display with this pack teaser. Wq2.7 newmpmap2015213.jpg|New game level: two waterfalls. wolfradiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #1 Wolf-radiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #2 2.7-app-markterritory.jpg|Indev mark territory button (tablet version only). newwolves.png|Wolf Customization: New coats and injured ears lamar canyon pack - wolfcoatpack1.jpg|Coat Pack 1 - based on the Lamar Canyon Packwolfquest.org • New version: Pictures and more. WolfQuest New wolf coats and howls -- coming in version 2.7!|2.7 Customization Interface previewhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2389140#p2389140 allpacks.jpg|All coats as shown in a poll to decide the "Life is Rough" pack, also showcasing some model improvements. nosescar.png|Nose scar for the Life is Rough Pack, as teased here. TwosScars.jpg|Two possible scarsby loboLoco - wolfquest.org • Re: Poll: Which wolf coats for "Life is Rough" pack?. threescars.jpg|Sneak peek at the Life is Rough Pack.loboLoco, wolfquest.org • New version: pictures and more, refer to the first page/post of the topic. WQ2.7-LostRiver.jpg|Welcome to (the) Lost River!http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2405515#p2405515 SCdem.jpg|Slough Creek landscape update progress.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2407449#p2407449 For Mac/Win versions only. Amethyst pond.jpg|First preview of the Amethyst Mountain terrain/landscape improvements. For Mac/Win versions only. AmethystView.jpg|Second preview of the Amethyst Mountain terrain/landscape improvements.teased here by loboLoco, September 15th 2015 For Mac/Win versions only. UnderLittleButte.jpg|Second preview of the Slough Creek terrain/landscape improvements.teased here by loboLoco, September 24th 2015 For Mac/Win versions only. Limpy|A wolf customization with an injured rear leg.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2412583#p2412583 WolfQuest 2.7 Preview Video|Trailer #1. http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77362 Frodo1_screenshot3.jpg Frodo1_screenshot4_cropped.jpg LoboLaughing_screenshot2.jpg|Slough Creek co-op LoboLaughing_screenshot3.jpg|Slough Creek co-op Neamara_screenshot7.png SolitaryHowl_screenshot8.jpg Note that only one of the three "mark territory" buttons will be used in the final versionwolfquest.org • Input wanted!. Beta Screenshots The following teasers were unveiled by the beta testers, with permission from Dave. This compilation is arranged as screenshots followed by bloopers. Click an image to enlarge. Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77241. Kipcha_screenshot2.jpg|by Kipcha28 Koa_screenshot8_cropped.png|by Koa Koa_screenshot9_cropped.png|by Koa Neamara_screenshot3b.png|by Neamara Neamara_screenshot4.png|by Neamara Neamara_LRpromoA.gif|by Neamara Neamara_LRwind2b.gif|by Neamara Neamara_pup_interaction.gif|by Neamara SolitaryHowl_screenshot5.jpg|by SolitaryHowl Bloopers Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77227 and http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77285. loboLoco_blooper1.jpg|"I'm not sure about this..." Source: loboLoco WolfQuest Beta bloopers - Head spin|by loboLoco Rendezvous bug|by Kipcha28 The Majestic Floating Waterfall|by Kipcha28 Floating wolf glitch|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper3.jpg|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper4.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper5.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper7.jpg|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper8.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper10.png|by Kipcha28 Liver_blooper1.png|by Liver Neamara_blooper2.png|by Neamara Neamara_blooper4a.png|by Neamara Neamara_blooper5.png|by Neamara Elk spin|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper1.jpg|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper2.png|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper3.gif|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper4.png|by SolitaryHowl Trivia *Should 2.7 be a huge success, new episodes are a possibility... but only through strong sales!wolfquest.org • The status of things **Players can help this process along by spreading the word about WolfQuest! *Eduweb has funded the app entirely out of their own resources. All purchases will not only help them make their investment in the project back, but this will also help determine development to extend the project's future. This is a gamble on their part- one that they are hopeful will pay off. *A first to the project, 2.7 supports patches. This means the application may download and install new data, keeping the game up-to-date automatically whenever available. This should be taken as a grain of salt until the WolfQuest Team have posted confirmation. **Itch.io customers receive a launcher with which to update their game. The launcher is not present in the Steam release and is absent from all mobile builds. This is due to their own built-in self-update capabilities. *This update is the successor to the old, free game, v2.5.1. *The mobile edition received a number of delays throughout its long development, which began at some point in 2014. **wolfquest.org • WQ 2.7 Tablet Update (Dec-8-2015) is one such instance. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Official Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Eduweb Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Kindle Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Galleries Category:Computer Category:Mobile Category:2.7 Category:Versions Category:Releases Category:Builds